


A dreadful awakening

by Xx_A_xX



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crying, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: One day, Minho realises his feelings for his best friend and ends up breaking down causing a concerned Jisung and a whole lot of hidden feelings until he ends up waking up with Jisung's face hovering above his own.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	A dreadful awakening

"Minho Hyung isn't being himself," 

Those words are the reason why Jisung was currently standing in the shop debating on what snacks to buy, even though he believes Minho is completely fine- Seungmin insisted he was correct and that the usually placid guy was acting like a totally different person. Jisung had been best friends with him for a long time, enough to know when something is wrong with him and he hadn't noticed anything off with him since their last meet up which was two days ago. 

Seungmin had seen him this morning, meaning that something must have happened in the past day. The blond boy couldn't think what would have happened, they'd been texting all day yesterday and he seemed absolutely fine. 

It didn't take too long for him to gather up the snacks and pay, Minho only ever had morning classes and Jisung normally finished before two o'clock and since it was after 2, he was free to pester his life long friend. Upon reaching his apartment door, he knocked then leant against the door waiting for Minho to open the door with his usual smile as he held the three cats back. None of that came. 

Jisung felt uneasy at the silence, he reached for the handle opening the door (some would call that a break-in) and kicked his shoes off quickly. 

"Hello? Are you home..." He started off relatively loud but his voice trailed off at the sight of the regularly pristine room now looking like a bombsight, Jisung slowly looked around the front room seeing empty boxes on the floor, clothes littered everywhere and the pile of scrunched up tissues in and around the bin. He felt like he was on an episode of some reality show, Seungmin was right- Minho wasn't being himself. 

Jisung ventured further towards the man's bedroom which was surprisingly clean despite the bed not being made which was normal. With no sight of Minho, he walked into the bathroom not caring if he was naked, they'd seen everything anyway. Once again, he did not find Minho but what he did find was a running shower that was lukewarm. Turning the shower off without getting his clothes wet posed a slight problem but he managed just fine. 

Next, he walked over the food packets on the floor and dirty underwear to the kitchen where he almost jumped upon seeing Minho fast asleep while sitting at the table. He frowned wanting to know the cause of this, at first, he thought the older could be sick which would explain the tissues but he didn't look ill at all and his temperature was perfectly normal. 

"What's happened to you..." He whispered quietly, mostly to himself, as he carefully lifted him up bridal style and took him to his bedroom so he wouldn't be in pain when he awoke. Soon after making sure he was comfortable, the boy found himself cleaning up the living room and after doing that, he sat on the couch and made a quick phone call to Seungmin. 

_"Did you see what I meant?"_ He had said as soon as Jisung called, he wanted to roll his eyes to cover up the guilt of not noticing first. 

"Yeah I did, he's a mess. What made you so sure anyway?" 

_"Well,"_ Seungmin paused before continuing, _"When he came to class he was fine, like usual but by the end, he hadn't taken any notes whatsoever and he just looked...I don't know, sad? Then he didn't eat anything claiming it was because he ate before he came but he never does that,"_

Jisung gasped at the information, Minho _always_ takes notes- it was something Jisung envied, he also never eats before class since its too early and he'd rather just afterwards as he once said. A little while later, he ended the phone call with the same uneasy feeling in his stomach as earlier. 

"Jisung?" Said boy spun around facing Minho who had grown pale at the sight of him, now the younger was growing increasingly worried, this wasn't the usual happy Minho. 

He walked forwards putting his hands on his shoulders and with a stern look said, "What is going on with you Min?" Minho didn't say anything for the first couple of seconds, he was busy taking in the question; Jisung had asked it so genuinely, it hurt. It hurt so much but he failed to see why. 

"I'm fine-" He started saying before Jisung cut him off, "No you're not, Lee Minho don't you dare lie to me," He said softly, frowning again, Minho seemed taken back for a split second but covered it well with a forced smile. 

"I'm not lying to you Ji, I'm fine," He brushed off the hands that Jisung had placed on his shoulders and walked towards the couch gesturing for Jisung to join who was stood in utter surprise. 

Jisung shuffled round to sit beside Minho and looped his arm around his waist as they always do, they were particularly touchy at the best of times and today was no different. Minho leant into the embrace with a soft sigh, the other looked down worriedly at his actions. 

Jisung and Minho had been best friends for _years_ and knew each other inside and out, they'd been through a lot together, Jisung's first breakup, arguments over stupid things, the time when Minho got kicked out for being gay and Jisung let him live with him for a good couple of months until he managed to get his own place and the time when they'd accidentally got locked in a public bathroom overnight after trying to get bird shit off their clothes. They'd really been through it all together, the happy, the sad, the anger and everything else that follows. 

"Thank you for cleaning," He muttered as he rested his head on Jisung's shoulder, "I'm sorry for worrying you, I didn't mean to," He finished, something about the way he spoke was alerting Jisung that something _was_ wrong, though he said he was fine, he was not. After knowing him for all these years, he could easily tell when something was bugging him. He would talk quieter, hide away and not socialise with anyone until the problem was solved, he guessed the mess of the apartment was a new element. Normally the thing to do, especially with Minho, would be to wait for him to open up but Jisung had his ways of archiving that faster. 

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to," He smiled down at him as he ran his fingers through his soft brown hair, Minho pulled back leaning his head on the back of the couch. 

Jisung took a breath before asking, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Minho looked at him as he listened to the question, sincerity dripping off like honey. One simple question seemed so hard to answer, he _was_ fine up until a few days ago. It was a stupid conversation that made him realise something, a stupid conversation he thought but the topic lingered in his head for far too long until he ended up hiding away. His eyes drifted over to the tissues in the corner, there was a fair amount, he'd used them to blow his nose and wipe away the tears on his face after a long crying session the other day at 3 in the morning. 

His mind drifted back to the conversation that brought him to this point, he was sat with his friends- Hyunjin and Felix- at their dorm. A drama was playing in the background, a typical love story of two best friends falling in love and happily ever after, he didn't think too much of it until Hyunjin started talking about feelings and that lot. He'd laughed along at the time but after seeing Jisung that day, he realised he had fallen for his best friend. As cliche as it sounds, Minho loved Jisung. He had stayed up all night trying to come up with a reason as to why he felt this way, hell he even wrote out a list of things good and bad about Jisung. The bad side remained empty whereas the good side had pages of notes and that's when he had started sobbing into a pillow over his pitiful one-sided love. 

At some point, he'd even tried to rationalise his thoughts but then he came to the conclusion that he is, in fact, gay for Jisung. Minho was usually quite bubbly but after this whole ordeal, he'd become lost in his own mind that he hadn't realised what was going on in the outside world. Right now, he wanted to cry simply because he couldn't cope. He felt stupid, these horrible feelings kept smacking him in the face and what hurt him more was, he could never have Jisung. They're best friends, nothing more, nothing less. 

"Minho, I'm going to ask you one more time because I love you," The words were like poison, they said it all the time to one another since they did love each other, as friends...That was the only issue, Jisung loved him as a friend but Minho loved him as a guy. 

"Are you okay?" This time Minho kept his eyes cast down at his hands, he couldn't look up. If he looked up it would be game over, he knew the look Jisung had on right now, he was worried and it was all Minho's fault. He felt so selfish, he had made his best friend sad just because he couldn't keep his useless feelings in check. 

"Jisung, I said I-" 

"Look at me," He pleaded with a hand resting on the other's thigh, Minho tensed at the touch but only for a second but Jisung didn't fail to notice. 

_Don't look, don't do it, keep looking down, no looking up-_

Reluctantly, he lifted his head coming eye to eye with Jisung. He had always been good with controlling his emotions, he was proud of it. Today was another story, this was the first time his emotions controlled him and not the other way round. 

"Bub," Minho felt another stab to his heart, empty pet names that meant nothing, "Tell me- Minho?" His eyes widened at the tears that had started cascading down the boy's cheeks, his face had scrunched up as he cried and _cried._ Straight away, Jisung wrapped his arms around the shaking body and started whispering all sorts of calming things in his ear. 

He felt absolutely humiliated as he broke down in his arms, he found himself wrapping his arms around Jisung and clutching the fabric of his hoodie making sure that he wouldn't leave. 

"Please," He spluttered, "Please don't go," 

"I'm not going anywhere, ever," Jisung reassured. He recalls the last time Minho cried, it was the day he was kicked out. It was raining and Minho had found himself with a black eye, drenched clothes and had ended up outside his door in tears. It was the first time he'd seen Minho truly broken, for the next few weeks after that Minho had been a rollercoaster of emotions. 

\-----

It had been a few days since Minho had cried in front of Jisung and everything had gone back to usual, nothing was really said after that day which the older was thankful for. He found himself collecting his thoughts, pushing the feelings behind him and trying to remain sane despite the pain he felt in his heart. These days, Minho seemed to be getting more closer to Jisung if that was even possible. 

On the other hand, Jisung was still slightly concerned about the latter. He knew something must have seriously bothered him, he had decided to let it go after seeing him brighten up. He figured he just needed a good cry, everyone has ups and downs. Tonight they had plans, a sleepover. It was a ritual for them to have sleepovers, they'd normally talk about anything and everything. 

This is why they were now laying on Minho's bed facing each other while talking about personal stuff again, the topic this evening had been about their last experience at dating. That was a whole topic in itself. 

"As much as I would love to talk about that dick, I'm tired," Minho yawned obnoxiously loud causing Jisung to laugh slightly, Minho was glad the lights were off, it hid the blush that spread across his cheeks. 

"Come here you big baby," Jisung muttered cuddling up to him and drifting off to sleep fairly quickly, Minho found himself taking in the warmth of his best friend, the flowery smell of his hair from the shampoo he'd bought recently, listening to the breaths he let out and the occasional light shove he always does in his sleep. 

"You really are perfect Han Jisung," He whispered into the darkness, shortly after he fell asleep wrapped up in Jisung's arms. 

When the next morning rolled around, Jisung woke first and untangled his limbs from the older. He stayed put in the bed as he looked down at the sleeping male, his hair seemed to be sticking up in all sorts of directions, mouth slightly parted with his hand resting limply on the pillow beside him. 

A small smile itched its way onto Jisung's face, he was beautiful under the golden ray of light that shone through the curtains. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a low whine admitted from him, he was waking up. Jisung was slightly disappointed he couldn't admire him for longer, he shrunk back down eye level to Minho. 

"Morning sunshine~" He sang brightly, Minho groaned at the noise resulting in a light punch to the arm. He grinned despite just having woken up at the younger's antics, he felt oddly positive this morning- Jisung's greeting may have been a cause of that. 

"Where's my morning hug?" Jisung pouted at him, before he could say anything Minho lunged forwards attacking him into a tight hug. It was honestly the highlight of his mornings, it always had been even before he'd realised the effect Jisung had on him. 

After snuggling up under the covers for a bit, Jisung wormed his way out of the bed and skipped into the bathroom leaving a cold lonely Minho to watch as he left the room. He sighed to himself. 

"Stupid feelings," He muttered under his breath, if these feelings weren't a thing, he could have been laying in his bed carefree. He could have been laughing away with Jisung, he could have been looking out for a potential boyfriend. Most of all, he could have been happy. He wouldn't have been in so much emotional pain. 

"You joining or what?" Jisung shouted from the bathroom, Minho's face heated up at the question- they always got showers together, being friends and all it was purely innocent. This had started when Minho was struggling to pay his water bills, it wasn't an issue anymore but that didn't stop them from doing this. While in these showers they'd just talk, joke and laugh while washing their hair and bodies. Neither of them really looked at one another, that was where the line was and both of them wasn't about to cross it. 

The older threw his legs over the side of the bed, he ran his hand through his tangled hair once before trudging off to the bathroom. He could do this, he'd done this numerous times before and never felt like this. If he hadn't noticed the lingering feelings, he wouldn't have thought twice about it and would just get in the shower. Sure, both of them were gay but that only brought them closer to one another. 

When he entered the bathroom, the shower was already running and Jisung was standing under the hot steaming water with his head tilted back letting the droplets cascade down his torso. Minho's eyes watched Jisung's closed ones until they fluttered open watching him with a smirk, screw Jisung and his teasing glances he thought. 

"I know you're very gay," _Says you,_ he thought, "But would you stop looking at me like I'm a five-star meal and just get in the shower," Jisung giggled at the red tips of the latter's ears as he'd been caught staring, Minho laughed along shaking his head in disbelief. 

"I was _not_ looking at you, I was," He took a second to gather what he'd say, "I was just collecting my thoughts," Part of that was true so he wasn't flat out lying to his best friend about this whole situation he'd somehow found himself in. Luckily, he bought the complete nonsense of an answer that he'd pulled out his ass. Minho pushed all his feelings aside and started stripping until he too stood naked as he entered the shower. 

The water on his skin felt amazing, he let his eyes close under the heat to just soak in the feeling- sure it sounded a little...Suggestive? But something he had always enjoyed was just basking in the heat, letting his worries go down the drain while humming quietly to whatever song had been stuck in his head that day. 

"So," Jisung started, "When was the last time you got laid?" He says it so casually like it's the same as asking what he ate for dinner, Minho snapped his eyes open with his mouth hung open. 

"What the fuck Ji?" He gasps in disbelief and even more so at the quite laugh he lets out at his reaction, after laughing he began talking. 

"What? We always talk about this kind of stuff," It wasn't a lie, they did usually talk about this kind of thing absentmindedly while laying in bed. However, that was different to asking it while they're standing butt naked in a shower with barely any space between the two of them. 

"Yeah but not when we're like this!" He flaps his hands around exaggerating his point about their lack of clothes, what he certainly did NOT expect was for Jisung to lunge forward tackling him into a bone-crushing hug while in a fit of giggles. To some extent, Minho also found it quite funny but then again he also found himself a blushing mess. Due to their similar height, some _things_ were at risk of touching and Jisung had seemed to realise this resulting in him backing off ever so slightly. 

The older shoved his shoulder playfully, this was what their friendship was like and he loves it. He loves him. 

After a little more laughter Jisung spoke again, "You never answered my question," Minho didn't think he was serious about it, what business of his was it anyway? 

"Well..." He took a breath, they were very open friends so he wasn't nervous or anything, "Maybe around a year...Or two," Jisung was in no place to judge, he was in the same position as him. Being single and busy with classes did take up a lot of time which didn't leave them time for relationships and neither one of them would be keen on a hookup. 

Jisung nodded his head with a small hum of acknowledgement leaving his lips, it was a weird topic to be so docile about but they weren't immature children. Wordlessly, Jisung spun Minho around so he was facing the wall, before he could protest, the younger began lathering the shampoo into his hair. Overall, it was a very relaxing sensation but what Minho didn't like was how it left his mind to wonder. 

He wasn't going to cry again, at least he didn't think he was going to. That part was over, he'd gotten over the shocking realisation and moved on from his breakdown and now he found himself feeling empty inside. Although Jisung was right behind him massaging his head, he felt alone, so alone all while battling with these feelings without anyone to lean on for support. 

The person he wanted to go to for help was the only person he really couldn't tell. 

\---

"Hyung," Minho whined out loud to Chan, another one of his friends he was close to. They had found themselves sat on the older's couch around lunchtime, Minho had told him he just wanted to catch up but unknown to Chan, he had a few things he wanted to discuss. 

What he didn't know is that Chan had been paying attention to every subtle move, sometimes he believed that he had powers or something. Some sort of mind-reading skills. 

"Minho, what's going on? You're rambling," He hadn't even realised he'd gone on a tangent about his cats, again. 

Inside there was a battle on whether to tell him or not, he could trust Chan and knew he wouldn't leak the information which is why he was just so reliable. They had gotten closer after one of their mutual friends- Felix- had introduced the two together. At first, it was a sort of blind date thing but they never clicked that way and just remained friends and, oddly enough, Chan later started dating Felix. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. Just stressed that's all," He smiled, Chan could tell it was fake, it was obvious. 

"I won't ask if you're not comfortable telling me," Another thing he was thankful for, his respect towards his friends. 

It was all or nothing. 

"I think I love Jisung," He rushed out in one go, Chan had never been more surprised and that was saying something given the type of friends he has. Quickly enough, his face turned serious after seeing that Minho was telling the truth. 

The boy looked at him, almost like an evaluation, he knew what he was going through. He'd been through the same thing when he started liking Felix, he recalls the heavy feeling in his chest, the endless nights of overthinking resulting in tears, it was all so familiar to him. 

"Oh Min," His voice sounded so light, almost like he was scared of hurting him even though it had nothing to do with him, "Tell him, he'll understand." As much as he wanted to take his advice, he was scared. Scared of losing his best friend, scared of rejection. 

"I-I can't, he'll hate me," His voice cracked slightly at the mere thought of it, he knew it was silly to think like that but he couldn't process the thought of losing Jisung. 

Chan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Hate you? Jisung would be lost without you, you mean the world to him, Minho." It would mean so much more if those words came from the man himself, only a miracle could make that happen. 

"I can't do it any longer, it _hurts."_ His head hung low supported by his hands, arms resting on his knees whilst sighing to himself. 

"Min-"

"It hurts Hyung! It hurts so much, I _can't_ do it anymore. The way he looks at me and laughs at the stupid things we do, sometimes, just sometimes, I think he might feel the same way but then he pushes me away. It's like everything is a game to him, but that's how we've always been. He's always there for me, he cares for me and I know he does but only as a fucking friend Chan. A friend, I don't want to be friends any more I want so much more." 

Chan sat back unsure of what to say, Minho was lost in his outburst with tears dripping down his cheeks. He wasn't even sure if he knew he was crying but that didn't matter. The only thing Chan could think to do was listen, clearly, he'd bottled this up for a while. 

Eventually, after more shouting, Minho found himself curled up next to Chan weeping into his hoodie. His arms wrapped around him, he wished it was Jisung. The calming voice, he also wished was Jisung's. All the reassuring touches to his hair, back and fingers wiping away his tears with a tissue, he wished was Jisung.

All wished for was Jisung.

"How do I forget about him?" He whispered, he sounded so broken it was painful to hear. Chan didn't know what to say, he knew either way that Minho would never leave Jisung's side regardless of how caught up in this mess he would end up getting. 

"You don't, I know it can be hard _trust me_ , but, if I were you, I'd make a move," he groaned at Chan's useless advice and peeled himself off the couch, after thanking him, he took an antagonising slow walk back to his apartment. 

While on this walk, nothing out of the unusual happened, it was pretty boring. All in all, he just scuffed his shoes against the pavement, listened to music and watched people walk on by happily without a care in the world. At one point, he sat down under a large oak tree just to take a break but what he didn't realise is just how tired he was. Falling asleep under a tree wasn't exactly ideal, he looked like a drunken man who had just come out of the pub early in the morning. 

"Hey kid, Wake up!" It was the voice of a woman that awoke him from his sleep state, she threw him a blanket and a bit of pocket cash. 

"Go and get a cab home, gosh you poor thing must be freezing out here," Her voice was calm and settling, at first glance, she looked to be a little older than Minho; she had shoulder-length brown hair, he thought it suited her quite well. 

Minho took the blanket in confusion, "Oh, just thought you might be cold," She cleared up, obviously seeing the questioning look he had thrown her. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it. But the money...I can walk home," He laughed awkwardly as he stood up handing the cash back, she didn't seem happy with his decision but didn't argue. 

"Sorry, but would you happen to know what time it is?" It couldn't be any later than 3, surely not, it was only around 2 when he'd settled down under the tree. The dark clouds above dimmed the sky so that was no useful indicator on what time it could possibly be. The woman told him it was half five then, with a smile, left. Minho stood mortified, it couldn't be half five, that would mean he slept under some random tree all afternoon. And that would also mean...

He hadn't shown up to Jisung and Changbin's dorm, coincidently they had arranged to have dinner together and when he says dinner he means an early takeout while gossiping about whatever had happened in their friendship group that week, it was fun most of the time. Annoyingly enough, his phone was dead, he would be lying if he didn't say he felt like crying again. This time out of frustration, he was a good 20-minute walk away from his place and there would be no point in going up to their dorm now. 

"Fuck sake," He cursed under his breath at the sudden raindrop that landed on his nose, what followed was the most rainfall that Minho has ever witnessed. Just to his luck, all he has to keep himself dry is a bright yellow blanket that the kind woman had gifted him, it would have to do. He folded it in half and held it above his head, now jogging, he had never felt colder. He wondered if the world hated him, nothing was going his way recently so this was no different. 

Eventually, he got to his door with his clothes and hair drenched, his shirt stuck to his skin and the yellow blanket hung loosely at his side which has been no more than absolutely ineffective- The rain had just gone right through the thin material and made his hair soggy, mean blanket. He entered the apartment and flicked on the lights, he made sure to feed the cats and straight after that made his way into his bedroom to get rid of all the mess that was his clothes. 

It didn't even occur to him how worried Changbin and Jisung must be right now, after all, he had told them he'd go round their dorm about 3 hours ago and never showed up. Stepping into the shower, he sneezed once and then twice, maybe this should have rung some alarms like 'Minho you're sick' but he just shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. It was only around five minutes into his shower that he realised something might be wrong, he'd noticed his head getting a little dizzy but nothing too serious. 

"Minho, you in? If you're not in I swear I'm going to cry because I've looked everywhere," If he wasn't in the shower he would have laughed his head off, yet, he didn't hear. Minho had never delt too well with sickness, even if it was just a little cold from being out in the cold all day and not to mention that rain. Luckily, Jisung must have heard the shower running and had stormed into the bathroom not caring about his dignity. 

The older could barely hear his gasp before he sneezed, Minho was sat on the floor of the shower having gotten dizzy a few minutes before Jisung invaded his privacy. From Jisung's perspective, it looked like he had collapsed on the floor and was on his death bed, so to say the least, he was extremely scared. 

"Minho oh my god, come here bub," Although he had no clothes on and was soaking wet, Jisung continued to lift him off the floor (also turning the shower off) and escorted him to his bed. All through this, Minho remained silent, he felt fine apart from a slight headache. Still having not spoken, he watched his best friend faff around on getting him dressed, he didn't have it in him to be embarrassed even when Jisung was hovering over him to pull his hoodie on. 

Just as he was about to leave the room, Jisung looked back down at Minho and then at the hand on his sleeve preventing him from going anywhere. 

"I need to get your medicine, you're not well," He emphasised, Minho had his eyes closed so he failed to see the concerned look on Jisung's face nor the red tint on his cheeks for reasons that Minho wouldn't know if he had noticed the blush. Without a word, he let go knowing that he'd be back by his side in around 5 minutes or so. 

Five minutes clearly felt longer as he fell asleep, again, but this time in the warmth of his own bed and not on some damp grass under a tree. 

In the kitchen stood Jisung, he leant against the counter with his head in his hands sighing loudly. There was no medicine that would be considered useful, he had to send a quick text message to a friend asking if they could drop by which meant in around an hour. 

"Jeongin said he'd drop by and-" He cut himself off at the sight of Minho fast asleep on the bed cuddled up to the pillow, he was talking in his sleep again. 

Jisung grinned like an idiot as he settled down next to him, ready to have some fun and see what he can get out of him. Usually, the conversations while he slept were pointless and made no sense but that's what made it so funny to him and sometimes, rarely, he could get some secrets to be told. 

"Minho~" He sang softly getting a soft whine and some incoherent words, "Bubs, what're you thinking about?" He asked softly, he had soon realised when he and Minho had first started sleeping in the same bed during sleepovers that he talks in his sleep, through all the years he had also worked out how to get the best answers and keep him sleeping. 

"Jisungie, always Jisung," It caught him off guard, but after the initial shock, he smiled a little while laughing a little to himself. 

So precious. 

"Why me?" 

"Because Jisung is perfect," 

The blush reddened and he soon found himself becoming a little confused in the answers, he happy though. Maybe, just maybe, he could use this to his advantage in knowing Minho's true feelings. 

"But you're more perfect Min, so perfect and you don't even know," He whispered, his voice catching at the end. He leant down closer to the boy's face and slowly leaned in leaving a kiss on his forehead, he wished Minho was awake so he could know how he feels. Jisung, too, also hurts. Being in love with your best friend could never be easy, but being in love with one another and not realising is arguably worse.

"Jisung?" he takes back what he thought about ten seconds ago about Minho being awake because this was such an awkward position to explain, his eyes looked up at him wide and mostly out of still being loopy from sleep, he lifted one hand up to run through Jisung's hair. It calmed him. 

"So, Jisung, what on earth are you doing?" His voice was slightly raspy, it was very attractive in Jisung's opinion but he would never admit that out loud. The younger's cheeks blushed _again_ and he was speechless, what was he doing? A very good question that had one answer but was Jisung going expose himself? No. 

As he shuffled back to rest his head against the headboard he started coming up with his rushed response, "I was just checking your temperature, you're hot. Warm! You're warm, not hot, well you are hot but not in a gay way but like-" 

"Han Jisung, stop, I beg, you're hurting my head," Minho whined but inside he had heard every single word and started analysing them, did he think he was hot? Was this just his feelings poking fun at him again? 

Jisung laughed sheepishly but his laughter was cut off by what Minho had to say next. 

"You were checking my temperature...With your lips?" Suddenly Jisung felt like all his blood had gone to his cheeks, AGAIN. Minho would have laughed if he too wasn't also a blushing mess, for people who never usually got embarrassed, this was a first. 

"No?" 

The knock at the door saved Jisung from further humiliation as he ran out to open the door to Jeongin who held the medicine in his hands. He looked very calm beside Jisung. 

"You good Hyung? You look like you've just come out of an oven," He joked but Jisung did not find it funny, he did smile though. 

"I'm good it's just a little hot in here, Minho Hyung being sick and all," The lie easily slipped out of his mouth, Jeongin believed him and wished him luck before going off back to his dorm. In the nicest way possible, Jisung didn't want to go back to the bedroom. 

Seemingly, he didn't have to. 

Minho stood behind him, "Who was that?" He asked as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago, Jisung explained and then gave him the medicine. They soon found themselves on the couch, Jisung tucked into Minho's arm despite the older being the sick one. He still didn't feel sick, but he didn't let Jisung know that. 

A movie was playing on the tv, the room was near enough dark and his three cats had taken up the other side of the couch. Neither one of them paid attention to the film, with too many thoughts swarming through their heads, it was impossible. 

Like magic, in unison, they both turned to look at the other resulting in only a mere few centimetres between them. They didn't move, within such close proximity, they could feel one another's breath against their lips. It was addictive, even if both of them craved more, it was a question of who would make the first move. 

"Min-" 

"Please shut up for once," He said in a low voice, his hand gripped the fabric of his hoodie and pulled him in closing the distance between them. Jisung wasted no time in kissing back, it was soft, filled with love and honestly, he had been waiting for this for far too long. Minho's hands that had been wrapped around his torso moved to Jisung's waist hoisting him up into a more suitable position, his lap. 

Now straddling his waist, he pulled back with an unreadable expression. 

"Min, I can't keep lying to you. I love you," His eyes were filled with fear, probably of rejection. Minho almost wanted to slap him out of frustration, he'd been so upset when he had liked him too. 

"Ji, I-"

"I know you don't feel-" 

"Jisung, I love you too," 

The words meant so much, the tears threatening to fall from both of their eyes deemed ridiculous given their current position. 

"You- I've been in hell for the past month and you liked me back," Minho whined into Jisung's chest, the other laughed contradicting the tears that had started falling down his cheeks out of pure happiness. 

"I'm sorry for being so oblivious," 

"Come here you idiot,"


End file.
